Die wunderbare Welt der Lisanna- Eh?
by Lunethia
Summary: Lisanna stirbt. Das ist der Weg des Lebens. Doch anstatt in Himmel oder Hölle zu landen, muss die arme Magierin unter der Leitung einer Bewährungshelferin in andere Welten reisen um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. So leicht Das auch klingt- Wenn ein Magier von Fairy Tail mit dabei ist, wird alles komplizierter. T wegen Kraftausdrücken.


_Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nur die Idee und Luna. _

_AN: Nur ein kleines Plot-Bunny von mir. Lisanna wird anstatt nach Edolas in die One-Piece Welt geworfen, um dort das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen, aber wie immer, wenn Fairy Tail mit dabei ist, zerstört sie am Ende mehr als sie gedacht hatte. Los geht's!_

"Komm, Elf-Niichan, lass uns nach Hause gehen!"  
Ein lautes Brüllen.  
"Nein, Lisanna- LISANNA!"  
Und plötzlich war da ein seltsames Kribbeln, das ihren Körper durchflutete.

"Es… tut mir leid, Mira-nee… Elf-niichan… …Natsu…"

Das Kribbeln ließ langsam nach, mit allen ihren Gefühlen. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte war das entsetzte Gesicht ihrer Schwester.

Sie erwachte im Nichts. Alles war weiß und sie fühlte sich komisch, als schwebe sie, obwohl sie den festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spüren konnte. Sie sah sich um. Nichts.

Sie beschloss zu laufen. Das lockere Joggen endete schließlich in einem verzweifelten Sprint, als würde sie nur durch ihre Schnelligkeit wieder ins Leben kommen, denn das hier war Tod, das war klar.  
"Mira-nee… Elf-niichan…" flüsterte sie und hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse sich übergeben.  
"Nimms nicht so schwer, Süße, man gewöhnt sich dran…" sagte plötzlich eine gelangweilte Stimme und Lisanna schoss herum. Auf einem blauen Sitzsack, mittem im Nichts, saß eine Frau mit lilafarbenden Haaren und aß einen Joghurt.

Lisanna starrte.  
"Das war unsensibel!" beschwerte sie sich, bevor sie ernst fragte:  
"Bist du Gott?" die Lilahaarige sah sie erstaunt an, bevor sie leicht kicherte.  
"Wieso fragt mich das jeder? Seh ich so fantastisch göttlich aus? Danke, aber Nah, der alte Bastard lässt sich nur im Notfall hier blicken…" meinte sie und ein lautes Grollen ertönte vom Himmel, das die Frau geflissentlich ignorierte.

"So, genau. Du bist tot, tadaaa, und da du einer der schwierigeren Fälle bist, darfst du jetzt schuften und ich darf Babysitter spielen. "erklärte sie weiter und Lisanna trat ein paar Schritte näher.

"Was meinst du?" fragte sie dann schwach.

Mit einem leisen Ploppen erschien eine graue Mappe in der Luft und das Mädchen schnappte sie.  
"Hmm.…Hmm. Lisanna Strauss? Nett dich kennenzulernen, ich bin Luna. Huh, Mutter von einer Katze? Interessant! Und ein Feuerdrache ist der Vater? Wie alt bist du noch gleich? Fünzehn? Ah, hier ist es. Vermuteter Selbstmord, darauf steht Hölle, das weißt du, oder? Na na na, dann wollen wir mal sehen. Hm…"  
Lisanna sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Ich habe keinen Selbstmord begangen!"  
Luna hob elegant eine Braue, bevor sie aufstand und zu einer Kugel ging, die hinter Lisanna erschienen war.  
"Mal sehen, wo haben wir… Aha! Kein Serlbstmord? Wie nennst du mit Ausgebreiteten Armen vor ein Biest treten denn?"  
Die weißhaarige Magierin schluckte.  
"Was passiert denn jetzt?" fragte sie dann unsicher und trat auf Luna zu. Diese öffnete gerade einen Spalt in der Kugel und zerrte ihn auseinander.  
"Nachher erkläre ich dir alles, jetzt hüpf schon durch! Keine Sorge, es passiert nichts schlimmes…" Skeptsch blickte Lisanna die Grünäugige an, bevor sie durch den Spalt kletterte und sich auf einem Platz voller Soldaten wiederfand.

"So, wir befinden uns in der Welt der Ozeane am Hauptquartier der Marine." sagte Luna fröhlich.  
"Ach ja, die wunderbare Grandline… Genau, deine Aufgabe. Du musst einen Mann vor dem Tod retten, genauer gesagt diesen Mann."  
Luna zeigte auf den Mann, der auf dem Exekutionspodest festgehalten wurde.

"Waaaaaaaaas?" schriekte Lisanna. "Wie solle wir es denn schaffen, so viele Leute zu besiegen!"  
"Nicht wir. Du." sagte Lunas Stimme und Lisanna drehte sich suchend um. Auf dem Boden stand eine hellviolette Exceeddame mit durchdringenden, grünen Augen.

"Ich bin nur die Katze." sagte sie zufrieden und kletterte auf Lisannas Schulter.  
"Aber keine Sorge. Wir befinden uns in einer Himmelsblase, keiner kann uns sehen, bis ich beschließe, das es Zeit wird einzugreifen." schloss Luna.

"Aha." machte Lisanna und beschloss, der Katzenfrau einfach zu vertrauen.  
"Wieso ist denn dieser Ace da oben, wieso soll er hingerichtet werden?"

"Weil er ein Pirat ist."

"EEEEEEEHHH?"  
Luna seufzte und zog einen Block aus dem Nichts hervor, auf dem mit schlechten Zeichnungen die ganze Welt erklärt war. Mit knappen Worten erklärte sie Lisanna das System, Aces Vergangenheit, Whitebeard und all den anderen Kram. Währenddessen tauchten schon die ersten Schiffe von Whitebeard auf.  
"Da ist er schon. Also. Ich sage dir, wann du eingreifen musst."

Lisanna nickte mit einem gewaltigen Kloß im Hals.  
Sie schrie, als Marco der Phönix sich verwandelte und Kizarus Attacke abwehrte. Sie jubelte, als er sich wieder regenerierte. Sie schluchzte, als Oarz Jr von Morias Schattenlanze entgültig hingerichtet wurde.  
"Er bekommt eine weitere Chance, in einer neuen Welt, weißt du.." sagte Luna mitfühlend.  
Sie schrie auf, als Luffy und seine Ausbruchscrew vom Himmel vielen und vergoss weitere Tränen, als er sein Leben praktisch in den Dreck warf um Ace zu retten. Als Ace ihm antwortete, dass er abhauen solle, zerschnappte etwas in ihr. Mit ein paar Schritten trat sie aus der Blase und begann, das metallene Schafott zu ersteigen.

"Was tust du da?" fragte Luna ein wenig sauer und zerrte an ihrem Saum.

"Warte gefälligst! Ich kann diese Blase nicht ewig herumschleppen!" fluchte sie.  
"Ich habe doch gewusst, dass dieser Job eine Katastrophe wird…"  
"Soll ich denn einfach zusehen, wie Menschen sterben? Auch wenn ic tot bin, ich fühle mich relativ lebendig! Also werde ich das ausnutzen!"

Lisanna zerschippte die Blase entgültig und kletterte weiter die Eisensprossen hoch. Sterben konnte sie schließlich nicht noch einmal und sie war viel zu wütend, um Angst zu haben.

Nach gefühlten Stunden schaute sie endlich mit dem Kopf über den Rand. Zitternd richtete sie sich auf und-  
"Was denkst du was du da tust."  
Schon lag sie Flach auf dem Boden und ein verdammt großer Fuß drückte ihr Gesicht in den Boden. Über ihr ragte ein riesiger Mann auf.

"Das ist Garp!" flüsterte Luna wirklich hilfreich.  
"Kleine Rotzgören haben nichts auf einem Schlachtfeld verloren!" grollte der Klotz von einem Mann und sandte Lisanna fliegen. Sie hätte sich wohl wirklich ernsthaft verletzt, soweit es denn ginge, wenn Luna sie nicht gepackt und mit ihr zur Eisenleiter geflogen wäre.  
"Du Idiot! Ich habe dir doch Observationshaki erklärt! Komm jetzt!"

Es wäre wohl eine lustige Situation gewesen, wie eine violette Katze eine Jugendliche hinter sich herschleifte, aber in diesem Schlachtfeld konnte man wohl nichts als lustig bezeichnen.

"Wie soll ich ihn denn retten, wenn du mich nicht lässt?"  
"Warte doch etwas ab, verdammt! Das regelt sich von selber, du wirst an anderer Stelle gebraucht!"

"W..Wieso bist du so grausam? Es sterben hier Leute!"  
"Du bist doch auch tot, genau wie ich! Ich dachte du hättest begriffen, dass der Tod kein bodenloses Nichts ist…"  
Die Pazifista tauchten auf und Lisanna wurde panisch.

"D..Das ist so u..ungerecht!"  
"Gerechtigkeit gibt es nur selten!"  
Ace war endlich von Luffy und Mr. 3 befreit worden. Lisanna schrie vor Glück.

"Es ist noch nicht vorbei!" warnte sie Luna. Sie ging mir ihr, von der Himmelsblase geschützt, zu einem bestimmen Punkt.  
"Hör zu, gleich kommt Admiral Akaino, der mit der Magma und tötet Ace, der sich beschützend vor seinen Bruder stellt. Du musst etwas dagegen tun. Das Gleichgewicht zerbricht sonst!"  
Lisanna nickte und stellte sich in Kampfpostion.  
"Du kannst ihn nicht bekämpfen, Idiot! Er ist stärker als Feuerfaust Ace, was willst du denn da ausrichten?!"

"Ich weiß nicht aber ich werde es schaffen!"

"Baka!"  
Der Admiral tauchte vor den Brüdern auf und begann, Whitebeard zu beleidigen. Lisanna kniff die Hände zusammen. Die Worte des Admirals verletzten sie selber, war Fairy Tail doch auch eine Familie.

"Take Over: Animal Soul! Habicht!" rief sie und fühlte, wie Magie durch ihre Venen pumpte und ihren ganzen Körper erfüllte. Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Beine zu starken Vogelfüßen transformierten und ihre Arme Flügel wurden.

Die Attacken von Ace und dem Admiral prallten aufeinander, und Lisanna hätte sich sicher schwer verletzt, wenn es die Blase nicht gegeben hätte.  
"Warte noch ein bisschen!" drängte sie Luna und hielt sie zurück.  
Lisanna nickte. Sie würde es schaffen, sie würde diesen Mann retten!

Schließlich ging alles ganz schnell.

Luffy wollte sie Vivre-Card holen, Akainu wollte Luffy töten, Ace wollte sich vor Luffy werfen und Lisanna siegte. Sie hatte die beiden Brüder gerade so in die Luft gehoben, das die Magma-Faust des Admirals stattdessen in den Boden einschlug.

"ACE!" schrien alle.

"LUFFY!" schrie Hancock.  
"Verdammt.…Wieso seid ihr so schwer!" keuchte Lisanna und zischte auf, als Magma ihre Flügel verbrannte.  
"Idiot!" rief Luna..  
"deine Aufgabe war es, Portgas D Ace zu retten! Was verstehst du daran nicht? In diesem Tempo wirst du abstürzen!"  
Lisanna traten Tränen in die Augen.

"OI!" schrie Luffy und strampelte.

"Wenn du dich bewegst, lass ich dich noch fallen!" drohte Lisanna, bevor sie langsam abstürzte.

"Ich habs dir doch gesagt!"  
"Ich lebe noch?"  
"Och nööööö!"

"Verdammt, wo kann ich landen?"  
"Versuchs da drüben, da sollte in den nächsten Minuten nichts passieren… Obwohl die ganze Zeitleiste geändert wurde und so…"  
"Hey, Vogelmädchen, du warst doch auch auf der Plattform und Jiji-chan hat dich getreten!"  
"Kyaaah!"  
Lisanna hatte es tatsächlich geschafft und war abgestürzt.

Zum Glück hatten sich die Piraten soweit von dem Schock erholt, dass sie reagieren konnten. Marco bekämpfte Akainu während Jimbe sich Luffy geschnappt hatte, der kaum laufen konnte. Lisanna, ein wenig angeschlagen, versuchte einfach, Querschlägen zu entgehen und möglichst kein Ziel zu werden. Whitebeard, Marco und Ace schafften es zusammen mit den anderern Kommandanten der Whitebeard-Piraten, Akainu zu besiegen und Whitebeard teilte mit einer gewaltigen Kraft, die Lisanna bleich werden ließ, das Marine HQ in zwei Teile. Lisanna schluchzte inzwischen und wollte, ganz ehrlich, nur noch in den weißen Raum zurück. Aber sie war eine Magierin von Fairy Tail und sie würde nicht aufgeben. Niemals.

Sie hatte eine Riesenangst vor den Admirälen, der Marine und den Piraten. Nach allem hatte sie keinen Ort zum hingehen.

Jetzt tauchte auch noch ein hässlicher, Schwarzhaariger Mann auf, der Whitebeard töten wollte.

"Das ist Blackbeard. Ich werde irgendwann jemanden schicken, der in umbringt, nur damit ich ihn schön Foltern kann. Ich senke ihn verdammt noch mal in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle!" knurrte Luna wütend. Dann wuchs sie plötzlich in ihre Menschenform und hielt Lisanna störrisch fest.

"Du darfst auf keinen Fall eingreifen, egal was passiert." schärfte sie der panischen Lisanna ein. Sie hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, die Arme so etwas schlimmen durchmachen lassen zu müssen, aber das war besser als wegen Selbstmord in der Hölle zu landen.

Lisanna zitterte und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Schlacht zwischen "Vater" und "Sohn", die sie unglaublich an Master Makarov und Ivan erinnerte, nur härter und schlimmer.

" Tu doch etwas!" schrie sie und versuchte sich aus dem Griff der Lilahaarigen zu winden, die sie mit aller Kraft festhielt.

"I…ich darf nicht! Sein Tod ist wichtig! Er beginnt eine neue Ära, alles hängt davon ab!"  
"Fick dich, wie kannst du nur so grausam sein?!"  
"Ich bin nicht grausam, ich handle nur nicht nach meinen Gefühlen!"  
"Wieso denn? Kein Mensch hat es verdient, zu sterben!"  
"Du bist doch auch tot, verdammt!"  
"Aber er wird seine Kinder alle zurücklassen! Und wie soll ich Ace retten, wenn er den Tod seines Vaters verursacht hat? Dann wird er sich doch verdammt schlecht fühlen!"  
".…Ich hasse dich jetzt dafür!"  
"Ich dich auch, und jetzt lass mich los! Ich muss nicht auf seinen Befehl hören!"  
"Aber auf meinen !"  
"Es ist mir egal! Ich habe schon Mira-nee und Elf-niichan wehgetan! Jetzt lass mich wenigstens diese Familie nicht auseinanderbrechen lassen!"  
"Was willst du denn bitteschön tun, du reichst nicht mal ein Viertel an die Kraft dieser Männer heran!"  
"K..kannst du mir nicht helfen?"  
"Lass mich daraus! Okay, machen wir einen Deal. Du bist still und lässt ihn seine letzten Worte sprechen, und ich werde ihn wiedergebären, okay?"  
"Nein!"  
"Ach, verdammt, es ist aber dann deine Schuld, und du darfst dich beim Alten Mann entschuldigen!"  
Luna seufzte und ließ Engelsflügel wachsen. Wieso hatte sie nicht Jack diese Pest übernehmen lassen? Ach ja, weil Jack Menschen hasste und für etwas anderes zuständig war.  
"Ein Wort und ich schmeiß dich in die Hölle!" drohte sie dann wütend, als auch noch ein kleiner Heiligenschein erschien, der sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren biss.

Mit ein paar unbeholfenen Flügelschlägen schwebte sie über Whitebeard.

"Oh großer Vater, gib mir, deiner Tochter im Geiste, die Kraft, das, was genommen wurde, wieder herzustellen, das, was verloren wurde, wiederzubringen. Vater ich bitte dich, gebe Edward Newgate eine Chance, zu Leben und seine großen Taten weiter zu führen. Die Hoffnung dieser Kinder liegt in deinen Händen, Oh Vater, mein. Ich bitte dich, heile die Wunden dieses Mannes- verdammt, mach einfach! Das erste war schon schlimm genug!" Ein Grollen. Luna seufzte resigniert.  
"Ich flehe dich an, oh großer, mächtiger, supertoller Gott, hilf mir doch einfach!" haspelte sie schnell. Sie hasste es offensichtlich, sich so zu erniedrigen.  
Schließlich seufzte sie.  
"Muss auch so gehen."  
Mit gefalteten Händen betete sie eine Leier hinunter, und endlich schlossen sich die schlimmsten Wunden von Whitebeard. Dieser schien genauso überrascht wie Blackbeard und die restlichen Piraten, konnten sie Luna durch die Himmelsblase doch nicht sehen.  
Diese flog im Sturzflug auf Lisanna zu.  
"Ich hasse dich… Und jetzt lass mich… schlafen…" murmelte sie, bevor ihre Flügel verschwanden und sie umkippte.

"Danke, Luna…" sagte die Magierin, bevor die Blase, nun nicht mehr von Lunas Magie getragen, zerplatzte. Jetzt hatte Lisanna ein Problem. Sie stand auf dem Schlachtfeld mit einer bewusstlosen Frau- nein, sie schlief nur- im Arm und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte.  
Schließlich wich sie immer weiter in Richtung Meer zurück. Sie konnte ihre Fischseele übernehmen und so entkommen- sie musste ja immer noch auf Portgas aufpassen.  
Mist. Und die Schlafende machte ihre Situation nicht viel besser.  
Whitebeard hatte es geschafft, und hatte die meisten Crewmitglieder von Blackbeard mit seiner Erdbebenkraft weit weg geschleudert. Nur noch Van Auge, der ziemlich bewusstlos war, und Teach selber, waren noch auf der Plattform.

"Du hast einen Fehler begangen, Teach. Und diesen Fehler werde ich dir niemals vergeben!" grollte Newgate und in der Luft bildeten sich Risse.

Lisanna erstarrte und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

"Take Over: Animal Soul! Habicht!" rief sie und packte Luna in die Krallen, bevor sie hochflog. Sie wollte echt am wenigsten die Kraft von zwei Bärten abbekommen.

"Wirst du wirklich deinen eigenen Sohn umbringen? Du bist ein Monster." erwiedertete Blackbeard und Lisanna schauderte. Das war grausam.

Whitebeard sprach seine Worte, erzählte vom Willen der D's, was Lisanna wundern ließ, ob Natsu nicht auch ein D in seinem Namen versteckte. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.  
Schließlich trat auch noch Sengoku auf die Piraten zu und begann, Blackbeard zu attackieren, da er seine Position als Shibiukai ausgenutzt hatte, und Sengoku nicht bereit war, einem Verräter zu verzeihen. Gleichzeitig griff auch Garp an, seiner Position als Marine Vizeadmiral gerecht werdend. Lisanna flog weiter und sah sich nach Ace um. Der schaffte es gerade, zusammen mit den restlichen Kommandanten, sich gegen Akainu zu wehren, der Ace und Luffy töten wollte.  
Jimbe trug Luffy über das Eis um ins Wasser zu gelangen, als der Admiral sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Dank Ivankov und Crocodile, die den Admiral aufhielten, gelangte Jimbe zusammen mit Luffy immer weiter. Luffy war nun wirklich wegetreten, die Attacke des Admirals hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Auch Jimbe kippte um und Lisanna wollte gerade eingreifen, als ein U-boot aus dem Wasser ploppte und eine, in einen Mantel gehüllte, Person Buggy dem Clown zurief, dass er ein Docktor war, und das sie Luffy und seinen Bruder behandeln konnten. Sie gab sich als Trafalgar Law zu erkennen, der Chirurg des Todes. Lisanna wusste nicht, ob sie das beruhigen sollte. Buggy fragte wieder, wer er denn sei, und Lisanna sah, wie der Admiral immer härter die Kommandanten zurückschlug. Also nahm sie die Glügel in die Hand und flog zu dem Uboot und ließ Luna darauffallen.  
"Nehmt das bitte mal für eine Minute!" erklärte sie von oben, bevor sie mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf Luffy zuraste. Sie griff ihn mit den Krallen und beeilte sich, zu dem Boot zu kommen. Ein Magmageschoss brannte ihr beinahe ein Loch in den Flügel doch sie ließ nicht los, bis sie über dem Schiff war.  
"Noch einen Moment!" keuchte sie, bevor sie zu den Kommandanten flog. Ace konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten und ein Teil seiner Wade war Ekelerregenderweise weggebrannt worden.

"Achtung!" rief sie und wollte Ace packen, wurde aber von einer Magmafaust zurückgeworfen. Keuchend rollte sie sich ab. Das hier war schlimmer als jeder Alptraum. Plötzlich stellte sich Haruta über sie und wehrte mit dem Schwert die Faust ab, die ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen wollte. "Nimm ihn endlich!"  
Lisanna nickte und schnappte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den verletzten Ace und beeilte sich, mit ihm zum Schiff zu kommen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ein Lichtstrahl streifte und ihre Schulter aufriss. Lisanna schrie gepeinigt auf und beschleunigte panisch ihr Tempo. Jimbe hatte sich aufgerichtet und nickte ihr zu, sie warf also Ace in seine Arme und verwandelte sich im Flug noch in ihre Katzenform, mit dem Ziel, Kizaru aufzuschlitzen, der sich allerdings in Licht verwandelte.  
"Verdammt!" fluchte sie und wurde wieder zum Habicht, versuchend, den Admiral davon abzuhalten, zum Schiff zu kommen. Ihre Rettung war komischerweise Buggy, der die arme Videoschnecke in den Lichtstrahl warf, die sofort Pulverisiert wurde, der Strahl aber gestoppt.  
"Buwahahaha, Buggy der Clown rettet die Welt!" rief er, brach dann aber zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass niemand das gesehen hatte, da die Schnecke zerstört worden war.  
Jimbe rannte nun in die Nähe des Ubootes während Lisanna versuchte, Kizaru abzulenken. Viel mehr konnte sie nicht tun, als andauernd die Formen zu wechseln und ihn vom Schiff abzulenken.

Schließlich gab es einen lauten Knall.

Lisanna fuhr herum, in ihrer Pinguinform auf dem Eis schlitternd.  
Der Buddha war gefallen, mit ihm Whitebeard und Blackbeard. Die drei Anführer lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden.  
Coby tauchte vor Akainu auf und flehte die Kontrahenten an, den Kampf zu beenden. Lisannas Augen weiteten sich als der Admiral den Jungen töten wollte und gerade so von Shanks gerettet wurde. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Jimbe Ace gerade half, das Boot zu betreten, sah aber auch, wie Kizaru einen Lichtstrahl auf das Schiff abfeuern wollte.

"Take Over: Animal Soul! Hase!" rief sie und verwandelte sich in einen übergroßen, bunten Hasen, um den Schlag abzufangen. Doch er kam nicht. Ein grauhaariger Mann hatte eine Pistole auf Kizaru gerichtet, der seine Attacke sofort gestoppt hatte. Erleichtert seufzend ließ Lisanna die Verwandlung fallen und sah zu dem Yonko, der das Ende des Krieges erklärte. Die größten Anführer waren besiegt, ein weiteres Kämpfen würde nur in einem großen Blutbad und mit mehr Verlusten auf beiden Seiten enden.  
Lisanna kniete sich erleichtert auf den Boden. Ihr Arm hatte eine hässliche Brandwunde und über ihren ganzen Körper waren Wunden verteilt. Plötzlich viel ihr wieder Luna ein, die sie ja einfach auf dem Schiff hatte liegenlassen und sie rappelte sich schnell auf, um ihre Arme in große, grün-pinke Flügel zu verwandeln und mit diesen so schnell wie möglich zu dem U-boot zu fliegen, dass kurz davor war, unterzutauchen.  
"Meine Freundin-.…"keuchte sie und hielt sich an der Reling fest.  
"Keine Zeit!" knurrte Bepo und schubste sie einfach schnell nach innen, seinen Kapitän ansehend.  
"Käpt'n, wir müssen die Türe schließen!" sagte er dann panisch zu dem Chirurg des Todes.  
"Warte noch einen Moment." erwiderte dieser. Buggy der Clown warf im letzten Moment noch den Strohhut von Luffy durch die Tür, die danach von einem besorgten Bepo geschlossen wurde.  
Lisanna ließ sich an einer Wand hinuntersinken und sah auf die leblosen Körper von Jimbe, Luffy und Ace. Doch sie konnte nicht lange da sitzen bleiben, denn schon nach einer kurzen Zeit kam ein Mann mit einer Kappe, auf der Pinguin stand, und hob sie auf einen der Operationstische.  
"Ehh?"  
"Diese Operationen werden Spaß machen."  
"Eeeeeeeeehhh?" bevor sich Lisanna intelligenter äußern konnte, stach ihr Pinguin eine Nadel in den Arm und injektierte eine Flüssigkeit, die sie langsam einschlafen ließ.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war alles hell.  
"Bist du Wach? Supr, ich schicke dich gleic zurück, dein Aufgabe hast du super bestanden!" trällerte Luna und Lisanna spürte, wie sich alles drehte.  
Sie erwachte in einer fremden Umgebung:  
"Mist!" fluchte Luna im Himmel. Sie hatte sich vertan. Nun gut, sollte die Anima das richten…


End file.
